Taking Over Me
by shadow6116
Summary: ADOPTED FROM HEARTLESSEMOTION!Ginny has been raped,then discovers that she's pregnant.When she goes into labor,Draco is the only one who finds and helps her.And what does Voldemort want with Ginny's baby?
1. Prologue

"Miss Weasley, you are pregnant."

Ginny just stared at Madam Pomfrey in shock. Then, anger and sadness washed over her, and glimpses of what happened no more than a month ago flashed through her mind.

"Are you okay, Miss Weasley?"

"I don't know," was all Ginny could say, burying her face in her hands.

"Now, do you know who the father is?" Madame Pomfrey asked in a soft tone. She truly felt sorry for the girl.

Ginny looked up at her, tears glistening in her eyes.

"No, ma'am, I don't," Ginny paused. It took her all her strength not to break down entirely. "I was raped." Ginny whispered.

"Oh, you poor child! I am so sorry that you have to go through this as well." Madam Pomfrey said as she put a hand on Ginny, trying to comfort her.

Ginny wiped her eyes as she got up from her seat.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey, but I have to go. There are some things I need to do."

Ginny turned and walked out of the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey looking sadly after her. Ginny then went up to the Gryffindor 5th year girls' dormitory, and got out a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink from her trunk. She started writing a letter to her parents:

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to come right out and say it. I'm pregnant. Please don't get mad; you have to understand, I was raped. But I'm going to keep the baby because it's not its fault it got forced onto me. I'm going to stay at Hogwarts, and please, I don't want you to come here. I need to handle this on my own. And besides, Ron's still here, not to mention Harry and Hermione. They can take of me. I love you both very much, but I just need some time._

_Your daughter,_

_Ginevra Weasley_

Ginny went up to the owlery, and whistled for Pigwidgeon. She attached the letter to Pig's leg, though this took some time thanks to owl's hyper activeness. Watching Pig fly off into the sky, she let out a deep breath. There were more people to tell, and she dreaded telling Ron, but she had to.

Going back to Gryffindor Tower, she looked around the common room. Then she saw them. The Golden Trio, sitting and laughing together as usual. She walked over to them.

"Hi Gin," Ron said when they saw her.

"Ron, can I talk to you?" Ginny asked. Ron was about to say something smart when he saw Ginny's face.

"Yeah sure Ginny." Walking over to the other side of the common room where they wouldn't be heard, Ginny and Ron sat down near a corner of the room.

"Ron, you know I've been feeling sick lately, right? Well, I went to the Hospital Wing today, and Madam Pomfrey told me I was pregnant."

"WHAT?! Pregnant? How? I mean, I know how, but who was it?" Ron couldn't even say it, but Ginny nodded, knowing what Ron was talking about.

"It's not Harry, for your information. I… I…I don't really know myself."

Ron engulfed her in a tight hug. "It's going to be alright, Gin. We'll get through this together."

"I've decided to keep the baby, but I want to talk to Dumbledore about staying at Hogwarts. Are you coming with me?"

"Yeah, I'm coming. We'll go now." Ron said, and the two walked out of the common room. Harry and Hermione, who had been watching from afar, just looked at each other and shrugged.

Ginny and Ron were making their way toward Dumbledore's office when they heard a snide voice behind them.

"Well, isn't that cute. Weasel and Weaselette- look at that sibling love." It was Draco Malfoy, in all his arrogant white-blonde glory. Ron grew red in the face, and Ginny was fuming. Turning around, Ginny faced Draco full-on.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO BUGGER OFF, YOU LITTLE COCKROACH! I DO NOT NEED YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Then she just turned around and grabbed her brother's shirt sleeve, pulling them both away from Draco. Draco just stood there in a stunned silence because he had never seen the littlest Weasley act like that, and wasn't sure that he liked it either, and just stared after the Weasleys' retreating forms.

After some time, Ginny and Ron reached the gargoyle that guarded the entrance of the Headmaster's office. After finally guessing the password (Sugar Quills), they headed up the spiral staircase, and Ginny knocked on the door to the office.

"Come in," they heard coming from the other side of the door. Ginny and Ron walked into the office.

"Hello Ronald, Ginevra. What can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked as he waved the Ron and Ginny to two comfortable chairs, and the two teenagers sat down.

"Professor, there's something I need to talk to you about. Ron and I that is." Ginny said quietly.

"Yes, Ginevra. You know you can tell me anything." Dumbledore told them.

"Thank you, Professor. Well, a few months ago, I, my family, Hermione and Harry were at Diagon Alley. I got separated somehow, and I got lost. I accidentally wandered into Knockturn Alley, and I was walking around when I was grabbed from behind and pulled into a dark alleyway." Ginny paused and closed her eyes, letting out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding before starting again.

"When I tried to see who had grabbed me, I only saw that he was wearing a hooded cloak, so I couldn't see his face." Tears started coming out of her eyes. "He took advantage of me. I tried to fight him off, but there was nothing I could do." She felt Ron's hand close over her own. "Then, he _raped_ me and just left me there. I didn't even move until Harry and Hermione found me."

"I'm extremely sorry, Ginevra. Are you alright?" Dumbledore said with concern in his voice.

"That's the thing. About a week ago, I started feeling sick. So, I went to the Hospital Wing today." Ginny said, trying very hard not to cry.

"And did you find out what was wrong?"

"Yes. Madam Pomfrey…She told me… she told me…" Ginny said, finding it very hard to tell him.

"What did Poppy tell you?"

"I'm pregnant." Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked at Dumbledore and watched him.

"Professor, that's why Ginny and I came here to see you. She wants to keep the baby, but she wants to stay at Hogwarts too." Ron said for his sister, putting a comforting arm around her.

Dumbledore sat quietly, then said, "Yes, I think we can arrange something. We will have to give your sister her own room, of course. And Ronald, I am counting on you and your friends to take very good care of her." Dumbledore smiled. "And when the baby is born, we can talk again."

"Thank you Professor. You don't know how much this means to me." Ginny said with tears in her eyes. She got up and hugged Dumbledore.

"Now, you can have any of the single rooms in Gryffindor Tower, so when you get back you can pick whichever room you want, and it will be yours. Now you should get going, or you'll both be late for dinner."

Ginny and Ron thanked Dumbledore again, and left the room, heading back to the Tower. Ron helped Ginny choose a room, and she ended up choosing a room that was close to the boys' dorm. Ron helped her move her stuff, and he kissed her on the cheek when they finished setting up.

After Ron was gone, Ginny laid on her new bed, crying herself to sleep as the day's adrenaline wore off. God, she hoped things would be okay.


	2. 4th Month

13 weeks later (beginning of 4th month)

Ginny stood in front of the mirror, and noted that she looked a lot bigger than before. She could see that her belly had rounded out a bit, and realized that soon she wouldn't be able to hide her pregnancy anymore. She sighed, and put on her recently-altered shirt and skirt. She picked up her robes from the ground, and put them on as well, even though they were getting tight. Plus, they still managed to hide her stomach for the most part.

She started to head for the Great Hall, and suddenly Ginny felt her baby kick. She rubbed her stomach gently.

"I know, little one. You're hungry, but we'll eat soon. I promise." She whispered to her baby, and felt it kick again. Ginny smiled; she couldn't believe that something so good and innocent could come out of such bad circumstances.

Ginny ate her breakfast in the Great Hall, and then tried to follow her regular schedule as best as she could. After her classes finished, she went to the library to finish her homework. Untucking her shirt (it was more comfortable for her that way), Ginny was about to sit down and start her homework that she needed _Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean_. Getting up, she started to look around the shelves for it. After a while, she found the book, but it was high above her head. She stretched, standing on tip-toe, but it was still out of reach. Then she heard _him_.

"Well, well, well. It looks like Weaslette isn't so little anymore. What are you trying to look like, those little pigs you probably own?"

Of course, it was Draco. He had been watching Ginny reach for a book, and couldn't resist taking a jibe at her. But then he saw something he didn't expect; Ginny burst into tears. Draco had never, in the time that he knew her, seen Ginny cry, and this disturbed him. Then, Ginny turned around and ran out of the library, leaving her things behind.

For some strange reason this didn't sit right with him, so he went over to the table Ginny's things were on, collected them all, and went to find one of the holier-than-thou Golden Trio. It wasn't been long before Draco ran into Granger.

"Hey Granger," Draco said in his usual mocking voice.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione retorted with her hand on her hip.

"Weaslette left these in the library. Take them; wouldn't want her to become stupider than she already is." Draco said snidely, shoving Ginny's things into Hermione's arms, and then he turned and stalked away.

Ginny was in her room, having run all the way back from the library. She was on her bed crying into her pillow; she hated the fact that she had broken down right in front of Malfoy. But the book on pregnancy Madame Pomfrey had given her said that it was hormones. She still hated it anyway. She wiped her eyes and looked up at her clock, realizing that she was almost late for her appointment with Madame Pomfrey. Ginny cleaned herself up, and then headed for the Hospital Wing.

"Hello, Miss Weasley. You're right on time." Madame Pomfrey said when she saw Ginny. Ginny lay down on a bed, and exposed her bulge of a stomach.

Madame Pomfrey took out her wand, whispered a spell, and then put it on Ginny's belly. A ball of light came out of the tip of the wand, and there was an image similar to an ultrasound picture in the ball. For the first time ever, Ginny got to see her baby, and tears filled her eyes.

"So, Miss Weasley, what are you hoping for?" Madame Pomfrey asked Ginny.

"I don't know. I just want a healthy baby." Ginny answered absently, not taking her eyes off the ball of light. Madame Pomfrey scanned the image for a while, and then stopped.

"You see that?" Madame Pomfrey pointed to the image, and Ginny saw three white dots. "That's the labia."

"And what does that mean?" Ginny asked.

"Well, Miss Weasley, it means that you are having a girl."

"A girl." was the only thing Ginny could say.


	3. 5th Month

November: 5th Month

Ginny was sitting at her desk in her pajamas when someone knocked at the door.

"Ginny! Open up!" Ron's voice said.

"Come in, it's unlocked!" Ginny shouted. The door opened immediately, and Ron came in.

"Come on, Gin! Hurry up and get dressed, I have a surprise for you!" Ron said with an excited look on his face as he helped Ginny out of her chair. He patted her big bulge of a stomach.

"How's my little niece today?" Ron said, and he felt the baby kick. He chuckled and grinned. "Yep, that's my niece in there." he said with pride. Ginny just giggled at his antics and she went behind her changing screen.

Ginny poked her head out from behind the screen and asked Ron, "So what's the surprise?"

"Ginny, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. Now hurry up already!" Ron said.

"Okay, okay, I'm going as fast as I can." Ginny replied. She finally finished getting dressed, and stepped out from behind the screen wearing a gray wrap sweater and a matching skirt that she got from a Hogsmeade trip.

"I'm ready." Ginny announced when she pulled on her robes. Ron grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the room.

"Ron, slow down! I can only move so fast." Ginny said.

"Sorry, Gin." Ron slowed down. "But I'm just so excited to show you your surprise. Trust me; you're going to love it!"

They didn't talk again until they reached the doors of the Great Hall. When they stopped in front of them, the doors opened of their own accord.

Ginny was flabbergasted by what she saw. The whole Hall was decorated in a pastel of pink and yellow. Many streamers and balloons that said "IT'S A GIRL" graced the ceiling. There was even a banner that said "CONGRATULATIONS" On the Gryffindor table, a large pile of presents from the students and teachers of Hogwarts sat.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone in the room shouted, and tears streamed down Ginny's cheeks. She gave Ron a big hug.

"Didn't I tell you would love the surprise?" Ron said, kissing the top of her head. When he brought her to the front of the room, Ginny took a good look at the crowd of students. There were members of every house represented, even Slytherin.

Ron helped her sit down in a chair and suddenly, the biggest cake she had ever seen magically appeared on the table. She just stared at the cake in awe.

Draco watched everything from a safe distance. He saw a very pregnant Ginevra Weasley walk into the room with her brother Big Weasel. Letting his eyes scan over Ginny's body, Draco noticed that her pregnancy seemed to do well for the littlest Weasel. Her skin glowed and her eyes shone bright. To him, this made her look beautiful.

_Damn it_, he thought to himself. _What kind of pervert am I to be getting a boner from a pregnant girl?_

Then Draco felt a hand touch his shoulder and make its way down. An arm wrapped itself around his waist-

"God, Pansy. Sod off." Draco said bitingly.

"But Draco, don't you like me anymore?" Pansy said, coming around him and putting her hands on his chest. She looked up at his emotionless face.

"Pansy, dear," Draco said in a mocking tone, grabbing her wrist and flinging her hands off of his body. "I never liked you that much." He watched the anger flare up on her face. About to walk away from the girl, a thought occurred to Draco. Turning around, he said, "Oh, and Pansy?"

"Yes?" Pansy hissed.

"Don't ever touch me again." Disgust dripped from Draco's voice. He heard her huff, and he walked away chuckling.

A few hours later, the party in the Great Hall ended. After saying goodbye and giving thanks to the people who had come, Ginny was now sitting with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in her room opening the presents from the party.

"Here, Ginny. This one's from me." said Harry, handing Ginny a present wrapped in pink paper decorated with teddy bears on broomsticks.

"Nice paper Harry." Ginny said, carefully unwrapping the present. She pulled out miniature black robes with the Gryffindor symbol on them. "Oh my gosh, how cute! Thank you so much, Harry!" Setting it down next to the other already-opened presents, Ginny gave Harry a big hug.

"That's from me, Ginny." Hermione said, pointing to a big box next to her.

All four of them got up to unwrap the box because it was that big. When the wrapping paper was all off of the box, Ginny opened the top. She was surprised to see a little cradle made of dark cherry wood with a dark maroon and cream quilt in it.

"Thank you, Hermione! This is the nicest thing anyone could have done for me. Where did you get it?" Ginny asked Hermione while Harry and Ron took the cradle out of the box.

"It was mine when I was I baby, but I got a new bedspread for you. You don't seem like the person who would like ducks. This one, however, looked perfect for you." Hermione said, fingering the small dark maroon bows on the blanket.

"It's beautiful. I thought the baby was going to have to sleep in a dresser drawer for the first part of her life." Ginny said, hugging Hermione.

They opened the rest of the presents. Ginny got a lot of clothes (most of them were pink), but she also got a teddy bear in a Chudley Cannons uniform that even had its own little broom.

Finally there was only one box left unopened. It was a rectangular silver box with a forest green ribbon on it. Looking at the box, Ginny saw that there was no name or card anywhere, and she briefly wondered who the box was from. Opening the box, she saw that it contained a forest green fleece blanket.

Ginny gasped as she opened up the blanket and saw that it had a silver snake in one of the corners.

"Good Lord! Who do you think gave me this? A Slytherin?" Ginny said, showing her brother and two friends the blanket.

"Now why would someone give a Gryffindor a Slytherin blanket?" Harry wondered out loud, taking the blanket from Ginny. As he took it, another silver box fell to the floor, this one smaller than the first.

Ginny picked up the box from the floor. When she opened it, she stared in awe at the object inside.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"It's some kind of locket." Ginny took the locket out of the box and the foam it was connected to. The locket was small and heart-shaped, but it was made out of silver with a diamond in its center, and ornate runes were carved into it.

Looking at the box again, she saw a note folded up in one of its corners. Taking it out, she read silently:

_This locket is for your baby. There is another paper enclosed that is enchanted so that when you write your baby's name on it, the name will be magically engraved onto the locket. The locket also has a protection spell on it that will keep the baby safe as she wears it._

That was what the entire note said. Ginny took out the other paper, and saw that it was blank so that she could write on it. She also noticed a third paper, which was a receipt. The price had been marked out, but Ginny knew that it must have been expensive. Fingering the locket, Ginny silently thanked the person who had brought her the locket.

She then realized that the locket wasn't silver, but it was white gold. Looking closely, she saw that besides the runes, the locket also had roses carved into it as well. A blank spot was right below the diamond, which she guessed was for her baby's name. The chain was also comprised of roses, connected by vines.

She thought about how pretty the locket was, and how she never really had anything as pretty as the locket. She wondered who had given the locket to her unborn baby, and once again thanked the mystery person for doing so.

"Wow that really is beautiful!" Hermione said, taking it from Ginny and passing it around.

After a while they started talking, mostly about classes, homework, the baby, etc. It wasn't that long when Ginny started to yawn though, tired from the day's events. Harry noticed this, and gave the locket to her.

"Guys, we better go. I think it's okay if we leave Ginny alone for now." Harry got up, followed by Ron and Hermione.

"You're right." Ron agreed, but before leaving, her hugged Ginny. Then he bent down and kissed her belly. Ginny smiled and chuckled. "Sweet dreams, Gin Gin."

"Yeah. 'Night, Ginny." Hermione said. And with that, the three were gone.

Ginny changed into her warm pajamas, and sat in front of her trunk, opening it and taking out her belongings. She put her gifts into her trunk, closing and locking it when she was done. She then moved the lightweight cradle Hermione gave her to a spot beside her bed.

Ginny lay down on the bed and thought back to the day when she first found out that she was pregnant. She also thought about the letters she had sent to her parents, and the ones she had gotten back. One letter in particular…

_Flashback_

_Ginny was at her desk doing her homework when Pigwidgeon came through the open window. He flew around the room, excited as usual. Finally he calmed down enough for Ginny to detach the letter on his leg, and she recognized the handwriting on the envelope as her mother's. Giving Pig a treat before he left, Ginny took a long deep breath and slowly opened the letter._

Ginny dear,

Ginny, your father and I could never be disappointed in you for something you had no control over. I admit that Arthur was a little upset when he heard the news, but once he learned that you had been raped, he was happy enough to give you his full support. Just know that we love you so much, Ginny, and we respect your decision to stay at Hogwarts. We will see you this Christmas, and do tell Ron to take care of our little girl.

With love always,

Mum and Dad

_Ginny read the letter over and over, tears flowing down her face. When she was finished crying, she thanked the heavens for having such good parents._

End Flashback

Ginny was actually dreading going home for Christmas. No one in her family, save for Ron, had seen her pregnant, and she didn't know how the others would react to seeing their little Ginny having a baby. But it wasn't as if they had a choice.

She laughed, remembering what had happened when Hermione found out. Of course, Hermione had gone straight to Ron and Harry. Ron just laughed because he already knew, but Harry… Harry had been shocked speechless, and his mouth could have gone all the way to China.

Ginny couldn't remember Harry or Hermione ever being so mad at them then for not telling them. After a few weeks however, they finally came around and apologized for being such prats.

Thinking about all these memories, it wasn't long before Ginny fell asleep.

Meanwhile, down in the Slytherin Common Room, Draco was staring at the fire. He was the person who had bought the locket. And he really had no idea why he had bought it for the little Weasley brat, but he did.

Draco closed his eyes, and his mind began to wander…

Flashback

_Draco was sitting at his desk reading. Well, he was actually trying to concentrate on the text. His eyes skimmed the pages, but all he could think about was what he had done to make Weaselette cry. _

_It wasn't long before he lost interest in the book entirely, and closed it. Draco left his room and went up to the Owlery to see his owl Brutus. In the Owlery, Draco looked around and saw the Brutus wasn't there, and was just about to leave when he saw Brutus's black form fly in through the window. Brutus had a letter on his leg and Draco petted Brutus on the head before taking the letter off._

_Brutus flew off and Draco began to read:_

Draco,

The Dark Lord has a task for you, my dear nephew. As you know, the blood-traitor Weasley's youngest daughter almost died in the Chamber of Secrets. It is a shame really, that she did not. However, the Dark Lord chose her as his mate at that moment, and in June, he took her. I do not know why because there are those more worthy in blood of the Dark Lord. But, getting back to the point, it has come to his attention that the Weasley has become pregnant. This is where you come in: you are to keep a close eye on the girl. Inform me when the girl does have the baby so the Dark Lord can take his son and teach him to follow his path. We are counting on you, Draco, but if you fail, you will be severely punished.

Bellatrix

"_Pregnant? She's pregnant? No wonder she cried when I called her fat." Draco said to himself, feeling more of a prat than ever. Then the rest of the letter sunk in. "They want the baby, but what can a little baby do?"_

_Draco knew what he had to do. He had to make sure that no one was going to hurt the poor little baby. Malfoy he may be, but he wasn't so cruel as to turn a small defenseless baby over to such a man as the Dark Lord._

End Flashback

Draco opened his eyes and left the Common Room, going into his room. He started to think about the locket as he picked up a book and started flipping the pages.

Draco had seen the locket in a shop window and knew that it would be perfect because of its protection spell. He hoped that it would work. He also knew that the Dark Lord was in for a big surprise when he realized that he had a daughter instead of a son.

Draco laughed at this thought. He closed the book, stripped his clothes off, and got into bed.


	4. 6th Month

Christmas: 6th Month

Ginny woke up to the sun shining brightly in her eyes from the window beside her bed. She gave a tired yawn and sat up, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. She was going to be heading home for Christmas break later on today, but her nerves were already getting to her. She was worried about how her brothers would react to the news that she was several months pregnant, even with the support she had from Ron and her parents. She slowly rose from the bed and began to finish packing her belongings, as she hadn't been able to finish the night before.

As Ginny was putting her last shirt into the trunk, she heard someone moving around on the other side of her door. She walked quietly over to the door, and opened it quickly. There was no one there, and she started to close the door when out of the corner of her eye she noticed a box lying on the floor. It was a long, thin, green box with a silver ribbon tied around it.

Curious, Ginny picked up the box, opened it, and was surprised by what she found inside it. A delicate, silver bracelet studded with many tiny diamonds lay in the box, winking in the light. It was clearly the right size to fit the tiny wrist of a baby, or a small child. There was also a folded note in the box. She took it out, unfolded it, and gasped at what was written on it.

She walked as quickly as she could out of her room, and towards the Gryffindor common room to tell Ron and the others about the bracelet. When she got to the common room, she found Ron, Harry, and Hermione exiting through the portrait hole.

"Ginny?" Hermione said, seeing Ginny come toward them. "What's wrong?"

"The same person who gave me the locket just left me another gift." Ginny panted, trying to catch her breath. "They left me this by my door this morning." She held out her hand, showing them the small bracelet. "They left me this note too." Ginny added, suddenly waving a small piece of paper in the air at them, and she read it out loud.

_This gift is also for the baby. Like the locket, this bracelet has an enchantment that will form a protective shield around her if she is in danger. Do not worry about the size when she grows older, as the bracelet is also enchanted to increase in size to fit her._

As she finished reading, she looked up into the shocked faces of her brother and friends.

"I wonder who keeps on leaving these gifts for the baby," Harry said, trying to break the awkward silence.

Later, Draco walked slowly toward the Great Hall for breakfast. As he turned the corner, he noticed Ginny (admittedly, he didn't really think of her as Weaselette anymore), Granger, Potter and Weasel talking to each other. Ginny was showing the so-called "Golden Trio" the bracelet he had gotten a house-elf to leave outside her room this morning.

He had purchased the bracelet in Hogsmeade a couple of days ago. He'd gotten it for the same reason he got the locket; the protection spell woven into the very metal of the piece. Now, Ginny was only a few months away from her due date, and she and the baby would need all the protection they could get to keep the Dark Lord from taking the baby.

Draco walked past the group slowly, trying to hear what they were saying, but not wanting to be too obvious. As he walked by, all he could make out was Saint Potter saying "I wonder who keeps on leaving these gifts for the baby." Draco smiled, knowing that he was the only person with the answer to that particular question.

"What are you smiling about, Malfoy?" Ron asked as Draco walked by.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Weasel?" Draco responded, his smile turning into its usual smirk.

Much later on in the day, at Hogsmeade Station, Ginny looked around the crowded platform, trying to find Ron. He was supposed to have met her five minutes ago so that they could take the train back home together.

"Ginny!"

She turned around and saw Ron running toward her.

"Sorry I'm late, Ginny. I lost track of the time." Ron explained as he reached her.

"It's fine. But first…" Ginny pinched her brother on the neck, then gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Ron grinned sheepishly, rubbing the spot where Ginny had pinched him. "We'd better get on with boarding the train, since it'll be leaving in a couple of minutes, and mum will kill us if we miss it."

Ginny reached for her luggage, but Ron grabbed a hold of it first, and consented with dragging it along with his own luggage. They made their way across the busy platform, trying to find a compartment. It took a while to find one that wasn't filled to the brim though, considering the large assortment of students going home for the holidays. Finally, they managed to find an empty compartment, and Ron stowed their luggage. Ginny curled up on a seat to contemplate for a while who might want to go around leaving gifts for her baby, and why. But the train was barely half-way to London when Ginny was in a deep sleep and in dreamland.

Ginny woke up to the sound of Ron's voice. She whined quietly, screwing up her eyes and shifting to a more comfortable position, trying to go back to sleep.

She heard Ron's voice again, and Ginny sighed and stood up. She pulled her robes straight and scrubbed a hand through her tangled hand trying to make herself presentable.

Again, Ron tried to take her trunk, but Ginny shot him a look that said I-don't-need help-all-the-time, and she threw in a death glare into the mix as well. Ron wisely let Ginny take her luggage, and they made their way off the train and spotted their parents. Ginny was a little nervous now, since her now obvious pregnancy could cause her family to act oddly with her.

But all her fears vanished when Mrs. Weasley pulled her into a warm hug. "Ginny! You look wonderful, dear. I can't believe it; my baby's having a baby!"

"Good to see you too mum," Ginny said, grinning. She was pleased with how excited her mother was, and they continued with the reunion, until Mr. Weasley finally spoke up.

"Molly, we need to get going. We don't want to keep everyone back home waiting." he stated, looking down at his pocket watch.

"Oh, of course dear, you're quite right." Mrs. Weasley agreed, letting go of Ginny. Ginny took in a deep breath, trying to regain the air her mother had kept from her while they were hugging.

The four Weasleys made their way quickly to the car Mr. Weasley had bought as a replacement for the Ford Anglia that still roamed around the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. Ginny spent the entire trip back to the Burrow looking out of the window anxiously; she could not believe that it was Christmas already, and that she was going home for the first time since she had discovered that she was pregnant.

It wasn't long before they reached the Burrow and Ginny had to get out and pretend not to be nervous as she greeted her brothers.

"Ginny!" Bill called to his sister as he ran up to her. "You look great," he said, grinning down at her.

"Thanks," Ginny said softly as she gave her brother a kiss.

"Hey, Ginny!" Fred and George said in unison as they both hugged their little sister at the same time. They began to rub her belly and talk to the baby. Ginny laughed lightly at her brothers' actions. Suddenly, Ginny felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around quickly to see who it was.

"Miss me?" Charlie asked, pulling her into a hug.

"Charlie!" Ginny exclaimed. "It's great to see you!"

"How are you, Ginny?" he asked, looking directly into her eyes.

"I'm great, just great." Ginny replied as she smiled at her brother, and thanked him for his concern.

Percy was even there, and though things did get a little tense between him and their father, it seemed that he was finally ignoring his Ministry work for once and that they were all a family again.

"Anyway," Mr. Weasley added, when all the reuniting was done, "We should get your luggage to your rooms."

"Right-o," the twins agreed, and they grabbed Ginny and Ron's trunks. Before Ginny could glare at them, they had them nearly at the top of the stairs.

The Weasley family soon sat down for dinner. Ginny loved being at home. She loved the protection she felt while surrounded by her family. After they finished, they all went into the living room and talked for a while.

"I've got something to tell you all," Ginny said, taking in a deep breath. "The baby is a girl."

"Oh, that's just wonderful," Mrs. Weasley said with a huge smile. She got up and pulled Ginny into a suffocating hug for the fourth time that day.

"Congratulations, Ginny!" the rest of her family said, trying their best to hold in their laughter as Ginny fought to break free of her mother's grip.

"Thanks," Ginny said, gasping for the air she had been deprived of once again.

"Well, I'm exhausted, long journey and all that," Ginny finally said after a while. "I'm going to bed."

"Good night," her family said in unison.

"Good night." Ginny replied as she slowly climbed the stairs to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Going Shopping

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs. "It's time for breakfast!"

"Okay, Mum," Ginny mumbled, half-asleep.

Ginny slowly and reluctantly sat up in her bed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and walked into the bathroom across the hall from her room. She took a quick shower and headed downstairs to the kitchen where she found her mother flicking her wand nervously, sending various kinds of cooking equipment flying around the room as she tried to get everything ready.

"Good morning, dear," Mrs. Weasley, putting down her wand as everything settled into their proper places. She gave Ginny a glass of juice. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah," Ginny replied sleepily as she sipped from the glass. She took a seat at the table between Charlie and Ron.

Mrs. Weasley picked up her wand and waved it, sending plates full of breakfast flying to the table. When the last plate landed neatly in front of Ginny, everybody began eating as Mrs. Weasley took her own place at the table.

"So, Gin," Charlie began, "Do you have any idea what you're going to name your baby?"

"Well, I was thinking about Katherine Faith," Ginny answered, absentmindedly twirling her fork between her fingers, "But we could call her Kate for short."

After everyone was finished eating, Ginny stayed behind with her mother to talk.

"Do you feel like going shopping today?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she waved her wand and the table began to clear itself off.

"I guess so, why?"

"Well, I wanted to go down to Hogsmeade to buy some things for the baby." Mrs. Weasley waved her wand again, and plates flew towards the sink. "It _is _of course my first grandbaby, dear." A big smile was on her face.

Ginny just smiled at her mother and nodded her head in agreement. Mrs. Weasley patted her daughter, then she began to finish magically cleaning the plates. When she was done, she and Ginny went into the living room to see what the rest of the family was up to.

As they walked in, they found Mr. Weasley reading the _Daily Prophet_ by the fire and Fred and George scribbling on a piece of parchment.

"You boys have better not be thinking of new _inventions_," Mrs. Weasley said threateningly. "You remember what happened to Harry's cousin, and something like that better not happen again."

"Yes Mum," the twins said, but Fred hastily stuffed the parchment into his pocket when Mrs. Weasley wasn't looking. The twins hurriedly headed up to their room.

Ginny walked over to the couch and sat next to Ron. She leaned over to him and whispered into his ear.

"Mum wants to take me shopping for the baby today. Please don't make me go alone." Ginny begged, putting up the best puppy-dog face she could muster.

"Ok, fine, I'll go," he finally agreed. "Just stop looking at me like that."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed quietly, grinning and grabbing him around the neck. "It would've been suicide going with her by myself."

"Tell me about it." He laughed, looking over at his mother.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Weasley looked over to Ron and Ginny.

"We'd better leave now if we want to get back before dark."

"But mum, it's only 11 in the morning." Ron whined as he got up from the couch.

"Need I remind you this is my first grandbaby?" Mrs. Weasley said as she went over to the fireplace, pulling out a small bowl filled with Floo powder.

"Oh Merlin," Ron mumbled. "This is going to be a long day."

He started walking to the fireplace to his mother when he heard Ginny grunt. He turned around and saw trying her best to get up from the couch. He barely bit back a laugh as he went over to her and heaved her off the couch. She gave him a death glare and brushed her clothes.

"I could've done it myself." She huffed at Ron before going over to their mother, who was still waiting for them.

"Oh yeah, you were doing such a good job of it before." He said sarcastically as he followed her.

She just huffed at him again and took some Floo powder from the bowl. She threw the powder into the fireplace, and the flames turned emerald green. She said "Hogsmeade" and stepped into the flames. Ron and Mrs. Weasley did the same thing, and soon they were all standing in a small shop in Hogsmeade.

Meanwhile, in Malfoy Manor, Draco lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was broken out of his thoughts by a loud CRACK. He turned his head to see a small house-elf standing in front of his door.

"What do you want?" Draco asked in a bored tone, staring back up at the ceiling.

"Mistress wants you downstairs." She squeaked timidly. "Mistress says it's very important."

Draco thought about this for a moment. He slowly sat up. "Tell her I'm coming down."

The elf bowed, and there was another CRACK. The elf was now gone, and Draco reluctantly went downstairs to see what it was his aunt wanted from him. He went into the living room to see her standing by the fireplace.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Draco asked as he reached his aunt.

"Yes. Have you been keeping an eye on the Weasley girl?"

"Yes, Aunt Bellatrix." Draco responded quietly and carefully. His aunt was _not_ someone you wanted to set off.

"How far is she?"

"About six months, I think." Draco said looking at his aunt.

"Good. The Dark Lord will not have to wait much longer for his heir to be born…" Bellatrix stated proudly, an almost feverish look coming to her face.

Draco felt like laughing at his aunt's words. He could not wait to see the look on both his aunt's and the Dark Lord's faces when they found out he had a daughter, not a son.

"That's all, boy. You can go now." Bellatrix said to Draco, and he turned and left the room.

Draco walked back up the stairs and into his room. He resumed his position on his bed, thinking about Ginny and her baby again.

Meanwhile, after shopping in several stores and making about 50 bathroom stops, Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley had finally finished their shopping, and they flooed back home. Ron came out of the fireplace carrying several bags. He quickly leaned over and put them down on the floor, rubbing his sore arms. He tiredly flopped down onto the couch and lay there for several minutes like a lazy bum.

"Merlin, I am never, _never_, ever going shopping with an expecting mother and a grandmother as long as I live." He mumbled under his breath.

Mrs. Weasley went into the kitchen and began fixing dinner, while Ron rested on the couch telling the horrors of the day to his father and Charlie. They just laughed, counting their blessings that it was not them who went with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny went up to her room, reading a book. She felt her baby kick, and smiled, rubbing the spot where the baby had kicked.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen for everyone to come down for dinner. About half an hour later, everybody was done eating and they were all sitting in the living room talking. After an hour, Ginny started yawning uncontrollably, and it wasn't long before everybody else was following suit. They decided to go to bed, and said good night to each other, walking up to their rooms. Ginny rubbed her belly again, and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
